


Les Facettes de l'Amour - OS

by yuhonorine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OS, Recueil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhonorine/pseuds/yuhonorine
Summary: Des OS à gogo !





	1. Visite Imprévue

**Visite imprévue**

 

Émergeant doucement du pays des songes, Aomine s'étira telle une majestueuse panthère. Il retira les draps de son corps nu et put découvrir une belle érection matinale. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Ce serait vraiment du gâchis de ne pas en profiter ! Son petit-ami le verrait et se jetterait sur lui pour le faire crier de plaisir ! Cette perspective l’excitait davantage. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Le sourire carnassier, il sortit de la chambre de son amant et entra dans la pièce en face. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'huile de massage. Sa trouvaille en main, il fit couler le produit sur son torse et se caressa. Sous la lumière, sa peau caramel brillait délicieusement. Un véritable morceau de chocolat avec lequel son compagnon allait se régaler !

La panthère en profita pour faire coulisser son membre gorgé de sang entre ses doigts agiles. De faibles geignements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Rauques, sensuels.

Après quelques va-et-viens, il libéra son sexe à contre cœur. Il ne devait pas jouir, pas maintenant. Ce serait son amant qui le ferait jouir d'un plaisir pur. Le jeune homme s'admira avec fierté dans le miroir. S'il pouvait se dédoubler, il se baiserait sur le champ ! Il se trouvait incroyablement beau ! Sa queue luisante et pulsante, son gland pleurait de désir et ses tétons dressés attendaient leur douce torture.

Dans sa plus glorieuse beauté, Aomine rejoignit son amant dans le salon.

— Bébé, regarde le délicieux dessert qui t'attend...

— Bonjour, Aomnie-kun.

Aomine se pétrifia. Assis sur le canapé, son ancienne ombre était, semble-t-il, entrain d'étaler sur la table basse des cahiers et des feuilles. Les yeux céruléens dérivèrent sur sa virilité.

— Effectivement, Aomine-kun, ça m'a tout l'air d'un délicieux dessert, dit-il, pas le moins perturbé par la nudité de son ami.

Ce dernier réalisa tout à coup la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et cacha son anatomie avec ses mains.

— Bordel, Tetsu ! s'écria le basané. J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!

— On a prévu de faire nos devoirs ensembles avec Kagami-kun.

— Ouais, bah d'ailleurs, il est où, lui ?!

— Kagami-kun est parti acheter des boissons. Apparemment, Aomine-kun lui aurait vidé tout son stock.

Le fauteur de troubles se renfrogna, grogna dans sa barbe. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claqua avant que le propriétaire des lieux apparaisse à son tour dans la pièce.

— Désolé, Kuroko, j'ai fait au plus vite... Daiki ? Tu es déjà réveillé...

Le tigre baissa les yeux. Il sembla remarquer la tenue d'Adam de son petit-ami et fronça les sourcils, énervé.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à poil au milieu du salon devant Kuroko ?!

— Ah heu...

— Aomine-kun t'a apporté un dessert et, dans le cas où Kagami-kun n'aurait pas compris tout seul l'allusion, c'est lui le dessert.

Les joues de l'incriminé rougirent furieusement. Embarrassé, il donna une petite tape derrière le crâne du numéro onze.

— Aïe !

Ignorant la douleur de son ami, le plus grand se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Tetsu devait venir !

— Et toi, tu aurais pu me dire que tu passais à l’improviste hier soir et que tu dormirais ici ! s'énerva l'américain.

— Oh excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je prenne rendez-vous pour voir mon mec ! rétorqua Aomine.

— C'est mignon vos disputes de couple.

Le bleuté reçut un regard noir du basané.

— La ferme, Tetsu !

— Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible dans cette tenue, Aomine-Kun. En plus, tes mains ne cachent pas grand chose, fit le plus petit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le jouet que son ami tentait tant bien que mal de masquer.

Irrité et les joues en feu – et plus encore – le garçon jeta un coussin à la tête de l'autre lycéen avant de tourner les talons, offrant son jolie postérieur à la vue de leur hôte de maison.

— J'vous laisse à vos devoirs, moi, j'vais m'vider tout seul les burnes puisque mon mec préfère s'occuper de ses livres !

 

 


	2. Le Malade de l'Amour

Himuro buvait par petite gorgée sa tisane chaude préparée par sa mère. Blanc comme un linge, le joueur de Tosen était malade depuis quatre jours et impossible pour lui de quitter sa chambre. Il était mis en quarantaine. Bon sang, le monde extérieur lui manquait terriblement ! Le basket aussi ! Ses amis aussi ! Son petit-ami aussi !

Il entendit trois coups contre la porte.

— Entrez... prononça-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave et grasse.

— Mon chéri, ton ami et un autre de tes camarade sont venus t'apporter tes cours, l'informa sa maternelle.

Le malade fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, son camarade de classe venait seul.

— Thank you, mom.

La femme adressa un sourire avenant à son fils, puis tourna les talons. Avec stupéfaction, Himuro découvrit Kenta porté par le col de son pull comme si on transportait une vulgaire plume...

— Atsushi ?!

— Salut Himuro... Heu... tu-tu pourrais dire à ton ami d-de me lâcher, s'il te plaît.

— Atsushi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir à l'école, je suis encore malade ! Et repose Kenta par terre ! ordonna le malade.

Aussitôt, Murasakibara lâcha le pauvre garçon qui tomba sur les fesses. Il se massa le derrière, désormais douloureux.

— J'ai dit « repose-le », Atsushi, soupira Tatsuya.

— Mon Muro-chin est malade et je suis venu te voir pour m'occuper de toi comme tu le fais avec moi..., mais il y avait déjà ce petit insecte devant ta porte.

Il lança un regard noir à Kenta. Apeuré, celui-ci s'éloigna de la montagne de muscles qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup pour une raison encore obscure aux yeux du troisième année. Le jeune titan se retourna vers son petit-ami.

— J'étais sur le point de l'écraser quand Himuro-san nous a ouvert la porte, termina-t-il d'expliquer en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

À nouveau, Himuro laissa échapper un soupir. Une quinte de toux le reprit.

— Kenta-kun vient tous les jours pour m'apporter mes devoirs, Atsushi. Tu n'as pas être jaloux.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'autre garçon, le fixant méchamment.

— O-Ou-oui, bégaya Kenta, hochant énergiquement la tête.

L'ancien joueur de Teiko s'approcha du camarade qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il leva sa main et, instinctivement, Kenta ferma les yeux. Lui qui rêvait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme avant de mourir, voilà qu'un garçon d'un an son cadet allait le massacrer. Adieu, maman...

Soudain, il ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il sentit une grande main lui caresser le haut du crâne.

— Je t'aime bien, petit insecte, lui sourit Murasakibara, une miette de chips sur le coin de la bouche.

Kenta rigolait nerveusement avant de s'évanouir.

— Muro-chin a des amis bizarres...


	3. Le Prisonnier de l'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! Rating T, une petite scène de sexe, sans réelles précisions. !!!

Il allait le tuer ! Le massacrer ! Le réduire en vulgaire tas de poussières ! Oh, oui, sa vengeance serait terrible !

Nu et menotté au lit, Kagami fulminait contre son idiot de petit-ami qui courait dans tout l'appartement à la recherche des clés. Cet imbécile avait eu la brillante idée d'attacher son amant lors de leur précédent ébat, trouvant cela terriblement excitant.

Aomine avait pu admirer son amant se tordre de plaisir pendant qu'il le chevauchait, ondulait du bassin sur sa virilité qui pulsait au plus profond de lui. Il gémissait des paroles obscènes tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de leurs deux corps emboîtés et luisants d'une fine couche de sueur.

La panthère lui avait offert un spectacle des plus licencieux ! Et bordel ce que Kagami avait adoré ça ! Rien que d'y penser, il sentit son sexe se réveiller. Merde ! Ses bras tiraient douloureusement, des fourmis martyrisaient ses pauvres muscles, et voilà que son membre se mettait au garde à vous. Si Daiki le voyait, il se jetterait aussitôt sur lui, et bien que reprendre leur activité sportive favorite ne le dérangerait guère, au contraire même, il avait surtout et avant tout envie que Daiki le libère de ce foutu merdier.

Ce qu'il pouvait maudire son petit-ami à cet instant !

— Taiga, je les ai trouvé !

Alléluia ! Le basané entra dans la chambre et... Il y avait comme un problème...

— Comment as-tu pu perdre les clés dans le salon alors que tu n'es pas sorti de la chambre ?

— Ah heu...

Aomine se gratta la tête et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard du prisonnier. Taiga fronça les sourcils.

— Daiki...

Aomine sentait l'ombre d'une menace approcher. Il déglutit.

— Bah... en faite, je voulais...

Malheur... Aomine avait remarqué l'érection naissante du rouge, et ne cessait désormais plus de la fixer avec désir. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Kagami s'empourpra et gesticula sur le lit pour tenter de cacher son érection.

— Daiki, libère-moi, supplia-t-il, espérant que sa supplique sonnait davantage comme un ordre.

Le bourreau posa la clé sur la table de chevet sous les yeux horrifiés de l'américain. Puis, il grimpa sur le lit et susurra, sensuel :

— Non. Si je le fais, tu ne voudras plus continuer, et ce serait vraiment vil et cruel de ma part de te laisser dans cet état, bébé.

— Dai... ahhh...

Retors, le basané avait englobé entièrement sa hampe de chair pour le faire taire. Les lèvres chaudes se resserrèrent autour de lui et le pompèrent avec avidité. Kagami bascula la tête en arrière et bougea des hanches afin de s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche de son amant. Il était à présent une loque gémissante de plaisir.

— Oh putain c'que c'est bon !

Daiki esquissa un sourire grivois tandis qu'il continuait de le sucer goulûment. Il avait de solides arguments contre lesquels Taiga ne pouvait rien faire, hormis en profiter.


End file.
